I HateLove Being Human
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #12! "Imagine tending to Cas's wound and him realizing how much you care for him". Castiel X OC


**Author's Note- Imagine Drabble #12! I would like to thank buttonsXD and IWishIWasATimelord for all the faves. You're awesome! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

I Hate/Love Being Human

Castiel had a love-hate relationship with being human. He loved food and how it tasted. He loved how most things felt when he touched them. What he hated was being wounded and not being able to instantly heal himself. He groaned as Dean and Sam got him to the bunker.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Haven exclaimed as the three men stumbled down the stairs.

"Bad hunt," Dean grumbled. "Sammy and I are just a little bit beat up. Cas is hurt pretty badly, though."

"Get him into a chair. I'll get the first aid kit," she replied, dashing down the hall. Sam and Dean got the ex-angel settled into a chair. Haven was back a short time later and knelt in front of Castiel. "Cas, can you open your eyes for me?" she asked gently.

"Hurts," he groaned. Tears filled Haven's eyes.

"I know, I know. But I really need you to open your eyes and look at me," she pleaded. Blue eyes slowly opened and focused on Haven's face. "That's it. Good job." She gently carded a hand through his dark hair.

"That feels nice," he mumbled. Haven smiled softly.

"Dean, go get me some whiskey. Sam, I need towels," the female hunter ordered. The brothers' did as they were told while Haven carefully unbuttoned Castiel's tattered shirt. There were three long, deep cuts across his chest. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Werewolf," Cas groaned and his eyes slid shut again. Dean came back and handed Haven the whiskey. She slid a hand to the back of Cas's head, holding it up as she tilted the whiskey bottle to his lips.

"Drink some. It'll help with the pain when I start stitching you up," she ordered gently. Cas grimaced as the liquid burned his throat. The hand on the back of his head gently scratched his scalp in a soothing gesture. Sam brought the towels and the brothers stepped back to let Haven work. "This is going to hurt, but I've got to clean the wounds." Her hand slid to his chest as she started to pour whiskey into the wounds.

"Ughhh! Hurts!" the ex-angel cried out. His back arched as the alcohol burned. Tears slid down Haven's cheeks.

"I know, Cas. I'll try to make it hurt less if I can," she promised, talking a towel and gently wiping the wound. She turned to the Winchesters. "Can you hold him down while I do the stitches?"

"Sure," they replied and stood on either side of Castiel, holding his shoulders.

"Just try not to move too much, Cas," she instructed. The ex-angel couldn't hold back his cries of pain as she carefully stitched the cuts closed. When she was finally finished, she sent Sam for a blanket and bandages. After he returned, Haven carefully bandaged Castiel's wound and then covered him with a blanket. Ignoring the fact that Sam and Dean were still present, Haven perched on the arm of the chair and cradled the ex-angel's head against her chest. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I wish it didn't have to hurt so much," she apologized. Castiel pressed his face into her neck.

"It is okay. I know you are only trying to help. I do have a question," he replied. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Anything."

"Why were you crying as you stitched my wound?" Haven's fingers stopped moving and she let out a sigh. Sam and Dean took that as a sign to leave.

"That's a hard one to answer."

"Is it because you love me?" he asked as he stared up at her.

"Castiel…" He frowned at her unwillingness to answer the question.

"I am human now. It isn't forbidden for us to be together." Haven's eyes widened as she realized what he was implying.

"Cas, are you saying…you love me back?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I loved you even when I still possessed my grace. But now that I am human, I can be with you without consequences. But that's only if you want me, as well," he explained. Haven laughed and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Yes, I want you, too, Cas," she replied. The ex-angel smiled. Haven becoming his was definitely his favorite part of being human.


End file.
